Anne Carter (Trespasser remake)
The main (only) character of ''Jurassic Park: Trespasser'' is a young women named Anne. Anne is a young American women, she is wearing a white top and has a heart-shaped tattoo on her breast. Using guns and her wits she has to survive on Isla Sorna. Raptors are her main enemy in the game. Anne's clothing and situation is very similar to Lara Croft in South Pacific. In the end Anne manages to call for help, and gets rescued. Not much more is known about her, as a result Trespasser fan fictions can be VERY different since Anne is very different. I have tried to recreate the most likely character of Anne. I have used everything that we know about her in Trespasser. To fill the gaps I have mixed Anne with Bobby Carter, a young women from the first Jurassic Park novel. I also made allusions to other works of Michael Crichton. Anne's life Early life Anne was borne in 1972Inspired guess considering the rest of her life., she grew up in a small town in , near the .Trespasser VA29 indicates that Anne lived in a house near woods, for the rest of the story I needed a forest that was somewhere near Chicago. Anne always had a thing for adventurers. She was a huge fan of , which was released when she was 9.Anne's friend Jill nicknames her "Indiana Anne". She also liked the comic book series of , , etc. She and her friend used to play in the woods that they were on a spy mission.Trespasser sound file VA29 Anne started high school at age 11 in 1983.Trespasser sound files VH28 & VA62. Anne was very good at learning. Anne is also slightly geeky. She was a fan of , ''Trespasser sound file VA87., '' , etc. It was in high school that Anne took a heart-shaped tattoo on her left breast. However, this tattoo started to . Particularly if she was hurt or exhausted. Therefore, she never got another tattoo after this one. Student time In September 1989 (age 17) Anne started to study medics at the .Bobby Carter studied medics. She started to live at the campus. The shared the house with 6 other students, they had a common living room and kitchen. Two room mates, Jill and Sara, became her best friends.Trespasser sound file VA21. It was in that summer that the incident in Jurassic Park took place. When she started her education ("was a freshman") she heard the first rumours about the dinosaurs of InGen. Anne was sceptical: "I said it would be nothing... just another ." Anne had a hard time finding a boyfriend. She tells she once went to a party with a boy, but it didn't work out well: "You know, I went to the party, I wore the little black dress. It was beautiful. I guess I didn't want to be alone or something. He... it wasn't what I wanted."''Trespasser sound file VA214. Anne finished her in 1993. Sabbatical The academic year 1993-1994 Anne took a . Medical school In 1994 Anne started . The two final years she had to follow internships. Anne took the opportunity to see something of the world. She had always been fascinated by ancient Indian cultures, therefore she followed an internship at the McKinley hospital in .In Crichton's novel , physician Beverly Tsosie works here. This town was close to the . In the weekends, Anne would visit Indian towns and buy objects to take home. Anne also visited the ruins of the . Anne also had a short relationship with James Wauneka, a local policemen.Also from Timeline. The rest of her internships consisted of "gruelling" residency in emergency medicine at the in Chicago.Bobby Carter studied medics here. Jurassic Park novel, page 3. Anne couldn't combine her work with the communal living of the student house. Therefore, Anne started to live on her own. Her apartment consisted of a hall, a kitchen, living room and bedroom. Her apartment is shown in the intro cinematic. It doesn't look like a student house. Anne probably started living on her own before/after graduation. However, the house was too quiet for Anne. Therefore she took a dog.Shown on Anne's checklist. In 1997, a real-life [[w:c:jurassicpark:San Diego Incident|''T. rex ran havoc in San Diego]]! Anne was both horrified and fascinated by this event. InGen really had recreated the dinosaurs... A year later, John Hammond published the book Jurassic Time. Anne immediately bought the book. Hammond told the story of InGen, how the dinosaurs were created, the island "Site B", and what happened in Jurassic Park. In 1998 Anne graduated .File VA41 Costa Rica After her graduation, Anne was offered a job at the emergency room (ER) of the County General Hospital in Chicago.This is the location of Michael Crichton's ER series. However, Anne was exhausted by her internships. First she wanted to have a more relax job to get back on her feet. Anne's mother urged Anne to work as a visiting physician in a tropical place. After searching, Anne found a hospital in an isolated fisherman's village were she could work for two months. The village was Bahía Anasco, . Because Anne hates flying she travelled all the way to Costa Rica by bus and train. In she met a couple of youngsters. During her stay there, she always went to the beach and parties with that group. They all urged her to visit the . Then Anne had to tell she was afraid of flying. They all mocked her for that "childish" fear. In the end Anne gave in and booked a flight to Baltra. She was very nervous. When the plane reached (Site B) a Pteranodon crashed into the airplane. The plane crashed in the sea west of the island. Anne was the only survivor... Gallery File:Oh_not_again_by_aida20-d3jkr5w.jpg|By Aida-Art.deviantart.com File:TR3_south_pacific_4.jpg|Anne in the Maya ruins. By Orphen5.deviantart.com File:Lara_adventures_1_by_zayrcroft-d5esn4i.png|Anne vs. raptors File:TR3_south_pacific_2.jpg|By Lara Croft 19.deviantart.com File:TR3_south_pacific_3.jpg|By ReD8ull.deviantart.com File:Lara_Croft_15_by_Orphen5.jpg|By Orphen5.deviantart.com File:Teeth_from_the_mist_by_passthegrits-d45na3g.jpg|By passthegrits.deviantart.com 20150920190839391.png|Anne wit red hair by me . anne.png|Update Anne Carter . More of Anne .png|Anne render . Sources Category:Games Category:Trespasser BM remake Category:FanFiction Category:Ideas Category:Stories